Percy Jackson, the Red-Nosed Demigod
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: In Percy's mind, he was dying. In Annabeth's mind, he was being dramatic... correction: very dramatic... about a small cold. Sneezing, coughing, laughter, and overdramatic Seaweed Brain's are all involved in this one-shot.


**Hello fans!**

**I love reading these type of one-shots, and I decided to make one of my own. Prepare for fluff and corniness. Oh, and Percy acting like a baby ;)**

**I hope you like it :D**

**Summary: Annabeth visits Percy at his house when he ends up with- what he calls it- a plague... aka a cold. Enjoy!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

"Wise Girl!"

"Annie... I'M DYING!"

"ANNIEEEEEEE!"

I swear if that boy calls me 'Annie' one more time, I'm going to shove a tissue down his throat.

I pushed myself off the couch and sat down the book I was reading. I walked up the stairs and trailed down the hallway before entering his bedroom. Percy laid under the covers, his hair all messy and untamed. His bangs stuck to his forehead. He was shirtless, and his nose was red from coughing and blowing his nose.

"Yes?"

Percy coughed. "I'm dying," he said with a rasp.

I rolled my eyes. "Perseus Jackson, you are not dying. You have a freaking cold."

"But I feel awful!"

"Normally you do, Seaweed Brain. I mean, who would be all happy and smiley when they're sick?" I asked sarcastically.

Percy glared at me. "Not nice- _cough_- Wise Girl. I'm on my death bed- _cough_- and you're making fun of me."

"For the last time, YOU ARE NOT DYING."

He shrugged, throwing the covers down so that they were down by his waist. "Can you can get me some more juice, love?" he asked sweetly.

I turned around, muttering, "You're such an overdramatic person."

"I HEARD THAT!" Percy shouted from his bedroom then he groaned from straining his voice.

I snorted, opening the fridge and grabbing the apple juice. "That's what you get." I poured him some juice in his cup and after placing the juice in its place, I walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom, setting the cup down on his nightstand. "Anything else you want while I'm up here?"

"A kiss?" he muttered.

I shot him a look. "Uh-huh! I have an exam next week and it's worth half of my grade. I can't afford to miss school. Sorry, but I'm not risking my health in exchange for kisses."

"But you love my kisses," Percy protested coughing softly.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Sure do."

"Stop being such a neg- wait, what?" he stopped in mid-sentence with wide eyes. "Did you just admit that you love kissing me?"

I shrugged. "Hey, you're not supposed to lie and why lie about something that's obvious?"

He grinned. He looked cute with a red nose. "I'm going to use that- _sneeze_- against you one day."

"Bless you. Anyways, I knew you would say something like that," I lifted my foot and nudged him in the hip. "That's why I have blackmail footage. It contains a certain baby picture of you in the bath that I think Travis and Connor Stoll will die to get their hands on!"

His grin disappeared. "I'm still mad that m-m-my- _LOUD sneeze_- mom gave you that picture."

I passed him a tissue and he took it with a 'thank you'. "I think it's cute. Your little baby bottom sticking up out of the bubbles," I teased flicking him in the ear.

He smacked my hand away. "You're mean."

"And you're dramatic."

"I much rather be dramatic than mean. I wouldn't be making fun of you if you were lying on your death bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you hear yourself?"

Percy shook his head, coughing as he leaned back. He snuggled into his pillow, staring at me with his sea green eyes. "What's on your mind right now?"

"Hmm, I figured out another nickname to call you."

"Humor me."

"Percy, the red-nosed demigod!" I laughed.

He frowned. "Wise-_ sneeze_- Girl- _sneeze_- I'm gonna- _sneeze_- GAH!"

Instantly, I passed him the cup of juice.

He grabbed it and sniffled. "Urgh, my throat's burning."

"It doesn't help that your groaning and shouting up here," I commented.

Percy set down the drink and closed his eyes, leaning back again. "Snuggle with me."

My eyebrows raised. "Do what?'

"Snuggle with your dying, overdramatic, red-nosed boyfriend!" Percy grinned.

I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not to snuggle with him or not. I guess snuggling wouldn't hurt... as long as he doesn't sneeze or cough on me.

"Five minutes," I muttered stepping towards the bed.

He smiled widely and lifted the covers. I kicked off my converse and after having another argument with myself, I slid underneath the warm covers. Percy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He rested his chin on my head as I buried my head into his chest. His heartbeat thudded against my ear. It was a soothing melody.

"I'm comfy," he whispered chuckling softly. He gave a small cough and I mentally cringed at the sound of it. I did not want Percy germs in my hair. "You seem tense. Just relax."

I snorted. "Says the one who's dying."

"Oh shud up," Percy joked sniffling.

A few minutes later, I could hear him lightly snoring. It was a cute sound. It wasn't like the loud snoring sound where it sounds like there's a big semi-truck passing by. Sleep was the best thing for him right now. My own eyelids started to drop and before I knew it, I fell asleep in his arms.

**HOURS LATER**

"Annabeth," someone whispered. "Wake up."

"Mm," I moaned rolling over.

"Anna- ACHOO!"

I jumped and my eyes shot open. Percy sat at the end of the bed, holding a tissue to his nose and trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

He held his hands up. "Not my fault. Blame the plague."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a- you know what? Forget it. You're just gonna argue with me anyways."

"You know m- _cough_- me so well," Percy winked at me.

I sighed, sitting up and running my fingers through my hair. "How long have we been out?"

"I woke up about thirty minutes ago. I just sat here, watching hor- _cough_- horrible television then decided to watch you sleep," he answered taking a drink of his juice.

"Stalker," I muttered.

Percy grinned. "It was quite amusing."

"How, may I ask?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I DO NOT!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, you do."

I groaned and brought a hand to my forehead. "What did I say? Nothing too embarrassing right?"

The look on his face answered my question.

"OH NO!" I buried my face into the pillow. "What did I say?" I asked muffled.

"You mostly talked about plans for Olympus, mentioned my name a few times, and talked about the architect of this new building being built-"

"I said your name?"

"Mm-_sneeze_- hmm," he mumbled.

I felt myself blush even redder. "How much?"

"Only a few times. You talked about how handsome I was- wait, correction, how incredibly sexy I was-"

"I know for a fact I did not say those words," I retorted.

Percy laughed, but in the middle of his laugh, he sneezed. It was pretty funny. "You did talk about how handsome I was though and how pretty my eyes were."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, aren't I?" I asked sitting back up.

He nodded. "Nope."

I covered my face and dared not to meet his eyes. "That's embarrassing."

"It just gives me more reasons to love you," Percy said giving me a kiss on the head.

I raised my head and shot him a look. "Uh-huh, sure."

"It's true. A dying man's honor," he smirked holding his hand to his chest.

I rolled my eyes- for like the twentieth time today. "You're a lunatic."

"That's a name I haven't heard before," he said sarcastically.

For the rest of the afternoon, I handed him tissues after he would sneeze, we called each other names, and kept arguing about his 'plague' until he finally admitted that he had a cold. It was a great achievement. He even sneaked a few kisses in the lazy afternoon, but he got a punishment for doing it. He was forced to drink cough medicine.

After the sixth spoonful, Percy promised he wasn't kissing me again until he got better.

The afternoon started to change into night and Percy was feeling a lot better (still sneezing which, by the way, sounded like a horse whinning) but I was starting to feel awful. I mentally groaned. I knew I was coming down with the 'plague. Yay. I sat next to him on the couch, watching some random movie on the TV. His arm was wrapped around me, and my hip was glued to his. During the commercial about a new TV show airing next Tuesday, I looked over and glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Thank you for getting me sick," I hissed.

Percy grinned. "You're welcome."

I grabbed the pillow closest to me and Sally had to pry the pillow out of my hands from hitting her son over and over again.

**Well, this was fun to write. **

**I hope it brought laughter or smiles to anyone's faces :) **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
